Bleach: The Dimensional Alliance
by Desuka Kira
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Prologue

_**Desuka Kira: The Dimensional Alliance**_

It has been ten years since Aizen was defeated. With his final strength, he fled to Hueco Mundo and found his final living servant: Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. He gave him the power, and the knowledge to use the Hogyoku. All without Soul Society knowing of his passing of the torch. Now, Grimmjow is amassing an army of Arrancar inside of Hueco Mundo. This story is a story of Good versus Evil.

Life for the group surrounding Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki was… hectic, to say it nicely. Orihime died, her fate tied to Aizen's completely due to Kido. Tatsuki knows of everything, and helps in the goal to protect the Earth from Hollow in any way she can. Neliel, by Urahara's grace, has become Human, and is living in Karakura Town in Orihime's old apartment. Life continued as normally as possible, with Ichigo and gang gaining jobs or going to college after high school. Then, three weeks ago, a new Shinigami entered Karakura Town, one not part of the Corps anymore…


	2. It Begins

_Phase 1: The Declaration_

A pair of young souls wandered the grey plains of sand, where no wind blew and life was void. Trees of crystalline material scattered across the field of view, giving an omen of death. They passed many beings that would haunt the memories of lesser souls, and probably tear them limb from limb and devour them, as well. But they hid under a cloak of shadows, protected by one of their swords from the prying eyes of their enemies. They approached the ruined remains of Los Noches, the old fortress of the Traitor Sousuke Aizen. Here now resided a host of Arrancar, beings perverted by a force that was not right.

"Kira, remember to keep your Reiatsu suppressed, even hidden by Shinkirou no Nitsuki, with the amount you have, it will escape and we'll be detected." Shinn reminded his younger friend. Kira may be brainy, but he forgot just how powerful he was. "Shinn, I'm not a 2 year old, I can handle myself well enough." Shinn laughed. "This coming from the guy who nearly wet himself when he got a visit from the Captain Commander." Kira turned bright red and punched Shinn in the arm.

"Never remind me of that!" And after that, they shut up, as they entered Los Noches. The white walls confined them into a never ending hallway that intersected more never ending hallways, with a large room on occasion. The place, so vast it's beyond imagining, was hard to explore. Finding the enemy in it would be nearly impossible, especially if the changed locations inside of it on a regular basis.

Suddenly, they heard raised voices. "Damnit, Hades! If you were there when Lord Grimmjow and his fellow Arrancar were battling the Shinigami, why didn't you help!? You are a Coward who does not deserve the title of Arrancar! Go back to you cave in the Menos Forest!" They followed the voices into a small room without a door, just a little farther up the hallway. There, a female Arrancar, who was the one they heard, and half dozen others surrounded another of their kind. The female, who wore a tanktop shirt and a pair of cargo shorts in pure white, and who had a white necklace and matching bracelets, stared at the man with her violet eyes in rage. Her dark blue hair glimmered in the moonlight, giving off a radiant beauty to her more than pretty face, framed by white mask material. The man who was being stared at just silently smiled. He had dark green hair, all spiked upwards. Half of the top of his head was covered in a mask, which started just below the eye. There was a horn on the top, and his eyes were serpentine. He wore a white shirt with a hole in it to show his Hollow hole, and a white vest overtop, undone in the middle. His pants reminded Kira of human combat pants. He started speaking just then. "I did not reveal myself because I disliked them. I dislike you for the same reason: You were born by a Shinigami's creation!" The girl laughed. "We were not created by a Shinigami; we were created by Lord Grimmjow!"

"Lord Grimmjow created you, yes, but he used an item to do so that was made by a Shinigami. He himself was also made by one. I was born by my own will and power as one of our people, not by the aid of the enemy! I'm here to stop you from making the same mistake they made: Trusting Sousuke Aizen!" And with that, the man they named as Hades stormed out. After he was out of sight of the others, he stared at Kira and Shinn with a huge malice. "I know you are there, young Shinigami. Tell your people of this, tell them to stop this. I do not want to see more blood spilt on the sands of Hueco Mundo."

Kira shuddered as the man walked away. He was clearly suppressing his Reiatsu, but it still outclassed his. Shinn was struck dumb. Then, Hades walked away. The girl, when she knew that he was out of earshot, resumed her ranting. "Damn cowardly bastard! How could he sit back and watch our kind get slaughtered?" Just then, the last thing they expected happened. "Be quiet, Karas Trescant! He is our most honored friend, the only Self-made Arrancar left alive." They recognized the voice from the Tech Departments recordings, it was Grimmjow Jaggerjaques! "He can do what he wants, as we will be strong enough in a month to take on Soul Society. So hold your tongue with him, lest you want him to thin our ranks!"

"Yes, Lord Grimmjow." She said quietly. And then Grimmjow poked his head out of the doorway and looked directly at Kira and Shinn. "Hello, cloaked Shinigami. I'd start running if I were you." And then he let loose his full Reiatsu, hitting Shinn hard enough to make him release his cloak. "SHINIGAMI!" The woman said, and the group of Arrancar chased them. They ran for close to twenty minutes before there was enough distance between them. "We need to leave, Shinn. Hirogari Tsubasa, Ketatamashii Kaze!" His blade, which was half drawn, was consumed by a swirl of wind. When it subsided, a spear was in its place. He swung the spear three times, cutting the air in the form of a rough doorway. The fabrics of space and time melted away, revealing the courtyard in Seiretei where he was designated to place all of his Portals. "Shinn run through!" And the both of them jumped through the portal. After the passed through, Kira closed it.

....

After reporting to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, the two of them waited in their respective Division barracks. The announcement came after an hour, when their captains spoke to them. Captain Ukitake was a kind man, but his face today, usually smiling, was very grave. "The Council of 46 decided that we will wage war against Hueco Mundo. All of you must prepare for battle in two weeks. That is all. Desuka Kira, I would like to speak with you in private."

Back in the Captain's Quarters, Kira was worried. "What is it you want, Captain Ukitake?" The man smiled again. "I need you to go to Earth, Kira. Specifically, Karakura Town. You need to inform Kuchiki Rukia and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo of this declaration. I chose you, since you'd be the fastest. The Sekai Gates aren't working right now and it could be days before they are finished." Kira stood up and bowed. "As you command, Captain." 

_Phase 2: A New Soul Arrives_

An hour after his orders were spoken, Kira was arriving in Karakura Town. He felt the air, letting it tell him where to find Rukia and Ichigo. It isn't a strange ability, just a huge synchronization with his Zanpak'to. Very few reach this level, yes, but any Shinigami can if they try hard enough. "So, Ichigo and Rukia are to the south, it seems a hollow has shown up." Kira started moving, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and using shunpo when he couldn't reach normally. He soon arrived at the site, and saw that the hollow was a lot stronger than a normal one. Still, it was too weak for Ichigo, from what he was told. "Hail, Substitute Shinigami! Let me deal with this one!" He said. Ichigo looked up. "And who are you?"

"I'm a messenger sent by Captain Ukitake. I thought it would be gesture of good will if I helped you out." Kira jumped down from the building, and called. "Hirogari Tsubasa, Ketatamashii Kaze!" His half drawn sword disappeared in a swirl of wind, and was replaced by a spear. The spear pierced the hollow's mask, and then was swung upwards, through it. The hollow disappeared in a haze of black energy.

He then approached Ichigo and Rukia. "It's nice to finally meet you, Rukia-senpai. Same with you, Kurosaki-kun. I'm here under direct orders from Captain Ukitake. There has been a war declaration on Hueco Mundo." Ichigo swore loudly. "Why? What is in Hueco Mundo?" Kira jumped back a bit at the hostility of the attack. "Well, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques is building an army, and it's nearly large enough to take on Soul Society."

Ichigo grimaced and made an annoyed sound. "Grimmjow, why would you do this?" Rukia shook her head. "You should have killed him back in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo. Now you'll regret it." Ichigo stared her down for a bit, and then relented. "I know, I know, I got to help, don't I?"

"Damn straight you do, Ichigo." Kira smiled. "You two get along well, it's encouraging. You are probably lovers, no?" The two of them blushed from ear to ear, and stared him down with enough rage to stifle even his nerves. "Sorry for the comment. Now, if you'll follow me to..." Where he wanted them to follow him to was left unsaid, for they all felt the presence of an Arrancar.

Haste Quintacera, Hades' son, was on the hunt. He was sent to find and kill Kurosaki Ichigo, and he planned too. He was only a Soldado Espada, a low level grunt, but he could still fight on par with most Lieutenant Class or higher Shinigami. He felt three traces of Shinigami Reiatsu heading towards him, as well as a few humans, too. _So, they are going to try and horde me, are they? They will feel the wrath of Centella Escorpion.  
_  
First to arrive was a girl wearing Tae-Kwon-Do apparel. She had spiky black hair, a tough look on her face, and a slight bust. Following her closely was a large Mexican man, with curly brown hair, and a Short, glasses wearing Japanese kid, holding some sort of pendant, and wearing almost pure white. Also with them was a young lady with long, green hair and a scar across her nose. It was easy to recognize the former Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. They came without delay, meaning they believe in victory. They were sorely underestimating Haste.

As Kira approached the Arrancar with Ichigo and Rukia, they stopped in mid air. The Reiatsu that they felt was overwhelming, and it was coming from the Arrancar! It was like nothing Ichigo had ever felt. Kira could barely stand. "This... this is insane. How can anything have this much power?" Kira asked. Ichigo just shook his head and laughed. "Grimmjow has gotten stronger than Aizen by a fair margin, why wouldn't he be able to create stronger Arrancar?"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the spot where the Arrancar was, and saw carnage. Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, and Neliel were on the ground, bleeding profusely and barely alive. The Arrancar was released, and looked like a cross between a scorpion and a human. "So, you are the fabled Kurosaki Ichigo, Carrot-head. Your friends here gave some great entertainment." Ichigo yelled loudly, rage filling him. "How dare you hurt my friends like that. Ban-Kai!"

The Black Reiatsu so prominent in the memories of everyone who knew Kurosaki Ichigo swirled around him, and he came out with a mock Shihakushou and a black katana in his hand, chain hanging from the end of the handgrip. "Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said. "Now, you will die. Getsuga Tenshou!" And the black Reiatsu he uses flew out of his blade and towards the Arrancar. All the target did was smile. 

_Phase 3: A scope of the Enemy_

Haste did not move for the attack. He just stood there, and with a swipe of his claw, brushed aside the attack as if it were nothing. "This is the power of the man Lord Grimmjow fears? It's so weak. I'll show you what a real attack looks like!" A red ball forms on both of his claws and his tail, forming larger, and turning deep crimson. A Triple Cero, one for each of the Shinigami. They fired, twice as large as a normal Cero, and double the Reiatsu density.

Ichigo just did the usual, pulling on his mask and shooting the Cero with a Getsuga Tenshou, cutting it in half. Kira admired the power the mask gave him, and unlike most Shinigami, using Hollow power didn't bother him. Rukia used her zanpak'to to stop it, as well. Kira, not feeling like being shown up, used his zanpak'to, as well. "Kazetora!" He called, and his Reiatsu shot out of his spear in the direction he swung it, forming the shape of a tiger. It clawed its way through the Cero before dissipating.

"Damn bastard is looking down on us!" Kira yelled. Anger flooding him, his usually calm demeanor was lost, and he charged straight at the Arrancar, his spear at the ready. Then, all went black as he approached the enemy. His body felt tingly, then, his vision faded and his consciousness was lost. Kira woke later in the Kurosaki House, with Ichigo, Isshin, and Rukia standing over him, Kon smiling at them from the desk in Ichigo's room. "Pops, you are a Shinigami?" Ichigo said. Isshin's face looked grim and sad. "Yes, Ichigo, I am a Shinigami. I was part of the Zero Division, but I was exiled for a scandal I caused the King." This startled Kira, as the Zero Division was a legend amongst the Corps. The personal bodyguard for the King, selected from the elite amongst the Captains of the Gotei 13.

"You are Ichigo's old man, correct?" Kira asked. Isshin smiled. "The kid speaks. I can't believe you woke so fast after being hit by such a high level attack. You're strong, especially for how young you are, Desuka Kira." Kira jumped. "How do you know me?" Isshin smiled. "I knew your pops. I met him when he was fleeing Soul Society for some reason. He stayed with us for a few weeks; you should remember that, Ichigo. You always called him 'Old Man Tsubasa'."

"Oh yeah, Desuka Tsubasa, the old man who carried an axe. All he ever talked about was his 'boy back home'. He was a Shinigami? He didn't have a sword, only an axe." Kira laughed. "Ah, Tsuba-ojisan sure gets around. That was him. His zanpak'to doesn't seal as a sword, but as an axe. Thank you for caring for me guys, but we really need to report to Captain Ukitake. Since he gave you your badge, Ichigo, you are part of the 13th Division, technically."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at Kira roughly. "Hey, I'm just reporting what the Captain said to me. Don't shoot the messenger."


	3. Revelations

_Phase 4: The Workings of the Gotei 13_

"Ichigo, we need to go. Defying a war call is considered High Treason." Rukia said. "I know, I know. Let's get going then, Kira. Where is the Sekai Gate going to open?" Kira shook his head. "No Sekai Gate, they aren't working properly. We'll use a different, more direct way." The look of confusion on Ichigo and Rukia's faces made him smile.

He got up, and walked out into the hallway. There, he caught sight of Karin. A year older than him, she was a dazzling, black-haired version of her mother. She walked by, smiling at him. She knew of Shinigami, having forced it out of Ichigo 10 years ago. "Ichi-nii, who is this guy?" She asked as he walked by with Rukia.

"His name is Desuka Kira; he's a Shinigami from Rukia's Division coming to tell us we need to report to Ukitake." Karin scowled. "Great, so you got to leave again? Can I come with?" Karin asked, begging Ichigo. "I want to see this Soul Society that you keep going to."

"No. It's too dangerous." Ichigo said. Kira wanted to vomit._ I know he wants to protect her, but seriously, can he not feel her Reiatsu_? _It's nearly at my level._ "Ichigo, you can let her. I'll play bodyguard, if you want." Kira said with a smile on his face. Karin laughed. "A kid like you protecting me? From what I heard, you got your ass handed to you by the enemy not too long ago." She kicked at his face, Reiatsu infused in the attack. "I could probably take you myself."

Karin saw that Kira didn't even flinch. "Well, you didn't even move at that, you must be stronger than I thought. A little company will be nice." She said with a smile. Rukia laughed, and Ichigo's face went dark. "Kira, try anything and Zangetsu will go through you." Kira smiled mockingly. "Whatever you say, Ichi-nii." Karin and Rukia broke out laughing, and Ichigo attempted to kick Kira. Kira stepped to the side and stuck out his leg, tripping Ichigo up, which made Karin and Rukia laugh even more. "What happened, Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo stood up, shook his head, and walked out the door. "Rukia, when you see him, let him know we are leaving in three hours. I'm opening the portal in front of the house." Rukia just shook her head, unable to speak since she was still laughing.

_Phase 5: The Origin of the Zanpak'to_

Three hours later, the four of them stood in front of the house. "Ready?" Kira asked. The other three nodded their heads. Kira took a brief glance a Karin. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on the front, a pair of jeans with rips in the knees, and a golf cap on her head. Her hair gleamed in the sun like flowing Onyx, and her eyes did the same, giving off an aura of vast knowledge.

_Nice view. But, duty comes before fun_. "Hirogari Tsubasa, Ketatamashii Kaze!" His half-drawn blade once again disappeared in a swirl of wind, reappearing as a spear. "Here we go!" And he cleaved through the air three times, forming a rough doorway in the middle of the street. "My zanpak'to has the ability to pierce barriers and the time/space continuum. I'm the only living Shinigami who can travel back and forth between the dimensions without using the Sekai Gate."

Rukia just laughed. "So your Captain Ukitake's personal messenger now, I'm guessing? This power is perfect for getting into contact with multiple Shinigami over long distances." Kira frowned. "That's exactly why I haven't got any combat missions yet, even though I've been in the 13th Division for 3 months now." He smiled again, forcing it up. "Anyways, let's go see Captain Ukitake. He's waiting." Kira then walked through the portal. Karin followed suite, followed by Rukia and Ichigo.

They entered the 13th Courtyard, a span of stone littered with Shinigami, and with an area marked off in the middle where Kira's portals would open. Inside of the 13th Division's area, the news of their arrival reached Ukitake's ears quickly. By the time they entered the 13th Barracks, 15 minutes later, he was sitting in the Captain's Seat, waiting on them. "Good job on your mission, Kira-kun."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake." He said with a bow and a smile. Karin shook her head and whispered into Ichigo's ears. "Is this normal?" Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, the Shinigami have a strict and rigid hierarchy, and respect to your superiors is very important. You'll see worse than this, believe me. He's almost at the brink of being disrespectful." Karin smiled too. "Then he does have some balls, considering how powerful you tell me Captains are."

Ukitake then stood up and sighed. "Well down to business. I'm guessing Kira-kun told you why I called you here." Rukia nodded, while Ichigo spoke. "Yeah, I heard about Grimmjow and his plans. You need me to fight? Well, I don't want to." Ukitake frowned. "You should know by now to show respect to your superiors, Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. In times of war, a Substitute will join the ranks of the Division whose Captain gave you your badge, and thus, you are under my command. If you don't show me the proper respect..." Ichigo laughed. "If I wanted to, I would, but I'm not a Shinigami, and this is how I am, Ukitake-san. I will show exactly how much respect I believe is necessary and I will not follow orders blindly."

Ukitake let out a sigh. "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from the guy who stormed into Soul Society with only a Shikai hoping to save Rukia." Rukia smiled, and Karin laughed. "So that's what happened the first time you disappeared." That's when Ukitake noticed her. "Who are you, young lady?" Ichigo spoke first. "This is my little sister, Karin. She kind of forced me to take her along."

"Nice to meet, you, Karin-chan. I'm Ukitake Jyuushiro, Captain of the 13th Division." Karin glared at him. "Chan? I'm not a little kid, Oyaji. Don't add chan to my name." Ukitake sighed again. "She bears a striking resemblance to you, Ichigo, both in personality and in looks. Anyways, the Captain Commander would like to see you; he has something to show the two of you. Kira, you too, since your new, you missed this announcement a few months back."

....

An hour later, the four had arrived at the Captain Commander's office. Kira was shaking slightly. "The old man scares me. God I hope this doesn't last long." Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, Yama-jii isn't exactly friendly. Let's get this over with, shall we?" And with that, Ichigo walked through the door. Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai sat at his desk, his ever faithful Lieutenant standing at his shoulder. "Ichigo, Rukia, Kira, I've been waiting. There is something I must show you. It is the oldest secret in all of Seiretei." He stood up, walked to the wall behind his desk, and pressed a portion of it inwards. The wall slide out, revealing a hidden room. Inside of the room was a glass case holding a shining pure white stone. "Behold, the Onisosenishi*. The source of all Zanpak'to."

Kira stared at the stone. It was about 2 feet in diameter, without a crack or blemish on its entire surface. "Captain Commander, how is this thing the source of all Zanpak'to?" Ichigo nodded in agreement with the question, as did Rukia. Karin had a huge expression of curiosity on her face. "Long ago, when Shinigami first discovered Earth and the physical world, we did not wield our blades. We only used Hakudo, Reiatsu enhanced brawling, nothing more."

"When we reached Earth, we found the humans, physical representations of us, and we sensed the spirits inside of them. We knew they were our origin. We also found a race hunting Humans for food. No, not Hollow, but Demons. Yes, the beings in your mythology existed, Ichigo. They hunted you, lived with you, and fought with you. Then, they learnt to co-exist with humanity, learning agriculture and diplomacy. The Humans and Demons lived in harmony. One day, the Hollow appeared. Demons could not fight them, being creatures of purely physical nature. So, they entrusted us with the charge of protecting Humans, giving us their most precious relic: the Onisosenishi*. It is where their souls go when they die, where all dead demons exist. We used it to give life and strength to our newest weapon. The Sword which we learnt to forge from Humans. Each Zanpak'to has inside of it a Demon spirit which gives it strength. And so, we live up to our end of the bargain, and protect both Humans and Demons on Earth from the Hollow."

The facts hit every one of them hard. "So, every zanpak'to is actually a sword with a demon's soul in it?" Kira asked. Yamamoto nodded. "The zanpak'to shows the full extent of co-existence between races. We share our thoughts and minds with our zanpak'to; they are a part of us. Yet they are not us, or even something similar to us, they are the souls of an ancient race." He smiled there. "You hold in you a powerful demon, Desuka Kira. If you can learn to harness it, you may become a powerful Shinigami."

"You are all dismissed. Ichigo, I expect you to fight, as you may be the only one who can defeat Grimmjow. He's grown much more powerful than we can have hoped to have expected." Ichigo sighed. "Fine, I'll fight, Yama-jii." He said with a little reluctance. Kira laughed in his head. _Ichigo is afraid of the Captain Commander too, huh? I guess no one in their right mind wouldn't be._ "Well, let's go rest, shall we?" Kira said.

"We can stay at my families place here in Seiretei, if you want to avoid the Barracks." He said after they left. "I'd like to take a break from the Barracks, myself. Some of the Shinigami seem to dislike me, and they keep moving me while I'm asleep." Ichigo smiled, and Rukia outright laughed. "What's so funny?" Kira asked. Rukia stopped laughing long enough to answer him. "That's the 13th Division's hazing ritual. We wait until the new person is asleep, and then move them. They did it to me when I joined too. It's actually very fun to do." Kira grimaced, but then broke out laughing. "Well, that explains why I can never catch the person who did it. Everyone has been doing it. Anyways here we are."

The building they stood at was not overly large, but neither was it small. It was a normal sized manor house, styled like the rest of Soul Society, in Japanese fashion. Kira opened the main gates, and welcomed the guests to the Desuka Manor. "We are a minor Noble house which has gotten lucky with the amount of Shinigami births recently. All but one of my five siblings are Shinigami, and Tsuba-ojisan and Oka-san were both, as well. The girls can stay in my Sister's room, she never comes back from the 5th Barracks, and Ichigo can stay in my Older Brother's room, as he's off on a mission right now."

Rukia stopped at the gate. "I'd love to, but I should probably go home. Nii-sama would want me to go home. Plus I haven't seen him in close to a year; I'd like to visit with him." Ichigo nodded. "Say hello to Byakuya for me, okay?" Rukia smiled. "I will, Ichigo. See you all later." And then Rukia left, leaving Kira, Ichigo and Karin alone in the manor grounds.

*Onisosenishi (Demon Ancestor Stone, or Stone of the Demon Ancestors)

_Phase 6: Contemplations_

Night time and Soul Society's sun dims, the moon replacing it in the sky. The night is quite, filled with stars. Kira had always admired the beauty of the night. The moon, mainly, had always intrigued him. It shone with a silver glow that seemed to... invigorate him. He loved it, and that is why he made his room with a glass roof. He sat there, staring at the moon and thinking. _Ketatamashii Kaze, are you still awake?_

**Yes, I am Kira, what is it you need?** _I want to know exactly how much of that was true._ **Every word, Kira. I exist here in your mind, and inside of the Onisosenishi, as a Demon soul. We live in there until our 100 years are done and we are ready to be reborn. But do not worry; I will stay with you until you die. That is the contract of a zanpak'to.** _That's relieving to hear. I'd be lost without you._

Kira then went on to recall his Father. He hasn't had time to think since he left heard about him from Isshin, and he now wanted to remember his face once more. _Father is alive, after all. I wonder if I will ever see him again._ **Kira, if it is your destiny, you and your father will meet again. The future can never be foretold, but hope can change it.  
**

_Ten years ago, a month before the battle with Aizen and his Arrancar, Kira stood on the training field at the Desuka Manor. Only 9 at the time, he had already attained Shikai, though only the week before. He felt he shouldn't enter the Gotei 13, as he was too young, in his own opinion. He stood, spear at ready, on the opposite end of the field as his father. Tsubasa was a man in his middle years. His light brown hair and deep green eyes, with a face that is echoed in Kira's. Tsubasa smiled, as he saw every one of his kids there gather. "Well, kiddos, be ready. Kira's about to test out his zanpak'to for the first time." He said, hefting his axe on his shoulder._

The youngest of Kira's siblings, Hitaro, smiled. "Kira-oniisan, be careful. Dad doesn't know how to go easy." The rest laughed as well, knowing full well that Kira's Reiatsu was one of the strongest in the house. If Tsubasa didn't release, Kira wouldn't be in danger."Ye ready, boy?" Kira smiled, his face already showing his willful nature and vast knowledge. "As ready as I'll ever be, Tsuba-ojisan."

Kira charged headlong at his father-

But was woken as he heard a scream from his sister's room. He reacted more out of instinct than thought, moving out into the hallway and towards the room. He met Karin on the way, her eyes wide with shock. "What happened, Karin?" Karin grabbed Kira's arm and pulled him with her. "There's a humanoid Hollow in the room I just left, and her Reiatsu was at a much higher level than mine. More than yours, too." Kira took a mental blow there. _An Arrancar in Soul Society? How is that possible, when we have surveillance and barriers placed all around here, preventing Hollows from getting in?  
_  
Just as they rounded the corner, a doorway opened, and Karin was grabbed into it. Kira followed in as quickly as he could, but the Arrancar already held her tightly. "Young Shinigami, or should I say Desuka Kira? You dared sneak into Hueco Mundo and spy on us, and hope to live? I'm going show you how sadly mistaken you are!" She draws her sword and places it on Karin's throat. "I'll slit her throat first, and then move on to you. That should give you enough time to regret what you did."

In the next few seconds, a lot of the things happened. With a surprising amount of speed, Kira released his Shikai, created a doorway, and got behind the Arrancar, all within a second. He then hit her arm holding the sword, knocking the blade away. Karin took this opportunity to kick the Arrancar in the face, which broke her mask. The Arrancar screamed in pain, her mask shards lying on the ground below her. "You'll not live for long, Desuka Kira. Lord Grimmjow will not allow it!" And she dissipated like any hollow would.

Karin yelled loudly. "Ah, God Damnit! I can't believe I got caught so easily. And you dispatched her like it was nothing." Kira let out the breathe he had been holding since the fight started. "It was you who finished it, Good kick. I didn't think once that I could win, I just moved instinctively when I found out your life was in danger." Karin's faced flushed for a second, so quickly that Kira wasn't sure it actually happened. "Thank you, Kira."

"No problem, Karin." Kira responded. Ichigo burst in through the door seconds later. "What the hell just happened?" He asked, seeing Karin and Kira standing together. Kira shook his hands and head in denial. "It's not what you think, Ichigo. An Arrancar attacked in Karin's room, and we ran from it. But it caught Karin here, and we fought it." Ichigo sighed. "Why is it that every time I come to Soul Society, something happens?" Karin and Kira both laughed with vehemence, making Ichigo wonder if nothing really did happen.


	4. The Hidden Truths

_Phase 7: The Forging of a Vaizard_

The next morning was a late wake for Kira and Karin. The night before had been eventful, and neither of them had very fitting sleep. When Kira finally did sleep, he found his face all wet, and a piece of white material on it. _Wha-! A Hollow mask fragment? Why, what… Am I becoming…_ The thought voided from his head when Ichigo walked into his room with Karin, who was holding a plate of food. "I'm not as good a cook as my sister but…" Her eyes fell on the mask fragment, and she ducked behind Ichigo. "Kira, there's a mask piece-" Kira quickly interrupted. "I know, I don't know what is happening." Ichigo just walked up to Kira and looked at his eyes. "It's stage one." He said blandly. "He's fine, Karin. I went through the same thing before."

She instantly let out a breath of relief and closed her eyes. "Thank god…" Was all she let out before Ichigo spoke, "He'll be alright, for now." Kira quickly got out of his bed. "Sorry for giving you a scare, Karin." He said as he grabbed the food she had obviously spent the morning making for him. "I'm fine, really." The words never helped, though. _I've never been good with these situations. _Instinct drove him then. It seemed like another version of him came out. He felt what he was doing, but he wasn't doing it himself. _What's going on? Ketatamashii Kaze- _**Is no longer talking to you, Kira. Not until we get along. **Said a semi-metallic voice that was similar to his own.

_Who are you? _**I am you, kid. Your **_**other**_** half.** Kira only scoffed lightly. _My other half? What, you mean something like another me that is inside? _**Exactly, kiddo. More precisely, I'm a **_**Hollow**_** that lives inside of you. We'll meet again soon.** Kira visibly shuddered, and both Ichigo and Karin saw it. "Kira…" Karin started saying, but Ichigo stopped her and began himself. "He's talking to you, isn't he?" Kira looked at him with a curious face. "Your Inner Hollow. He's talking to you, toying with you, correct?" Kira nodded. Ichigo sighed. "It's stage two. Next time you see him, it'll be the final stage, and if you survive, you'll be a Vaizard. There is no turning back."

**Seems you got yourself a nice little tutor, kiddo. **_Can you please just leave me be for now? _**Hell no, Kid. I'm not leaving you be until you give me that body of yours. **_Not going to happen. _**So said almost every poor sap who got taken over. **Kira lightly shook his head as he ate Karin's food. The whole time Ichigo looked over him like a Hawk. "You know, Kira. I can help you. There's only one way to conquer that thing." Kira looked up at Ichigo, inquisitively. "I'm going through Hollowfication, aren't I?" Ichigo got caught unawares with this question. "You know of it?"

Kira smiled. "Tsuba-ojisan used to talk about it. It seems he had a few friends who went through it. It turns out that those 'friends' were the ones who trained you." He looked at Ichigo pleadingly. "Can you help me? I can't do this alone, I know that for a fact." Ichigo nodded. "I'll go contact Shinji." And with that, Ichigo shunpoed out of the house, leaving the two alone. Karin grabbed Kira's hand, holding it with a light but firm grasp. "I'll be here with you." Kira leaned back into the wall beside his bed, staring into Karin's eyes. "If I don't win this… I want you to look away. If I fail the hollowfication, I'll become a true Hollow. And they will kill me on the spot." Karin's eyes steeled themselves. "You won't lose."

Ichigo and Shinji returned to find Karin and Kira in an.. intimate embrace. "Kira…" Ichigo started advancing on him, but Karin stood in front of him. "Ichi-nii. I chose this. I know what… what could happen." Shinji looked at Kira, smiling his toothy smile. "So, the new guy Ukitake is so proud of happens to be like us."Suddenly the captain grasped Kira by his collar and drug him outside, where a large man sat. "My name is Hachigen, it's a pleasure to meet the newest member." Placing both palms together, the large man formed a barrier around Kira, and Shinji yelled. "Add 5 more layers, Hachigen. This kid is quite possibly stronger than Ichigo was." The barrier grew a bit thicker as the man concentrated. Others could be seen around the courtyard as Shinji placed his palm on Kira's head. "Hope yer ready, Kid."

Kira's consciousness faded as the hand fell away from his forehead, his mind drifting into another place. His eyes opened to reveal a wandering plain of flowing wind, the grass of crystals swaying in the breeze. "Where am I?" Kira said, his voice echoing throughout the vast field. "**You're in my home, kiddo.**" Whipping around suddenly, Kira stared into the yellow eyes of his albino twin for a mere second before the albino sent him flying with a punch. "Who the hell are you?" Kira yelled as he tried to regain his breath. "**I'm your other half, kiddo. The name's Aerik.**" Kira glared at him, then slowly began to recognize the surrounding. "So… this is me…" Aerik smiles. "**Glad you're not a dumbass.**" Upon Aerik's side formed a blade identical to Kira's. "**Let's see how much you want to keep your body.**"

On the outside of Kira's body, Hachigen dropped several pillars of light onto his back wordlessly while Ichigo stood inside of the barrier, waiting for the kid to stand. "You don't survive this, and I'll kill you myself." Slowly the white mask material formed on Kira's face as the pillars began to shake. "It's coming." Ichigo said as Kira let out a beastly, otherworldly scream, causing Karin to run out. Lisa caught her before she ran to him, telling her that there was nothing she could do. Karin stabilized as she watched, seeing her brother there, girm faced. She turned to Lisa. "Why is Ichi-nii there?"

"Because if someone isn't in there to keep the transformation entity occupied, it would break the barrier in seconds and rush to find things. Things to destroy." Karin stared wide-eyed at Kira's body, knowing it's not him, but still surprised by what his body was capable of. "Ichi-nii went through this, too, didn't he?" Lisa nodded. "He did." Karin sighed with relief. "Then Kira should be fine."

Inside of Kira's Inner World, the two opposites clashed blades, Aerik able to match Kira in every way. Suddenly, Aerik knocked Kira's sword away, then Sonido'd to grab it. The sword changed into a pure white weapon to match Aerik's other one. "**Looks like it's my win, Kiddo.**" Aerik said as he lunged at Kira with both weapons. Kira smiled. "This is where you are wrong. The entire time, you relied too much on your blade." As Aerik approached, Kira jumped, placing his hands on both of Aerik's shoulders, digging his thumb and index fingers into both shoulders. As he landed behind Aerik, the hollow turned to attack, only to realize neither arm would move. "**What the hell?**" Kira suddenly shunpoed at Aerik, driving an elbow into his gut. "Nerve strikes. Every being has them, and by applying pressure to the right ones, I can paralyze parts of my opponent." Aerik's legs turned into jelly, collapsing beneath him. Kira reached down and picked up his sword, as well as Aerik's. His changed back into it's normal form, and Aerik's flowed into his like a gust of wind. Aerik smiled. "**You win this time, but I'll be back. The moment your resolve weakens. And that's when I'll have your body.**" The insane laugh continued as his body turned black and faded into the wind, swirling about around a single point. As the black wind subsided, a being emerged, looking half man, half bird. "Ketatamashii Kaze." Kira said with a smile.

Then, the world faded away, the last thing he saw with the Tengu's smiling face…

Outside, Kira's body had already broken free and was pushing Ichigo back. The barrier had just shattered, and the group was ready to kill Kira when the mask-covered body froze. "It's over." Ichigo said. Slowly, the mask material fell off of the body in clumps, all save the face. Kira's eyes remained the yellow hollow-like ones, but Karin could feel it was him. She rushed forward, grabbing him as he fell down. "I… just need… a little… rest…" Kira said weakly. Karin nodded and asked Ichigo to help her carry him to his room. Shinji smiled. "Desuka Kira, huh? Tsubasa, you got one hell of a kid."

_Phase 8: The Endless Abyss of Hades_

_Deep in the dark of the night that forever hung upon the lands, a wolf with canine's a foot long stalked a man, watching his every move. The beast snarled and growled, calling others to its side, 'A feast' it said, 'We are given a feast.' The man walked, unawares, as the beasts edged ever closer, moving in the shadows that evaded the move's glow from under the canopy of sand held by the crystal trees. Swiftly, suddenly, two lunged, gripping the legs of the man as two jumped at his chest and throat. The man's body stood motionless, undamaged, at the surprise of the beasts. _"Did you truly expect to harm me, young pups?" _The man spoke to the pack, angering their leader, Lupen. "We do not fear you, Hades. We will send you to the abyss and feed upon your flesh. Then we will become Vastos. And Lord Grimmjow will grant us his blessing." Each wolf clinging to the man suddenly vaporized as the surge of dark energy came from him. _"Tell your lord this: If he wishes me dead, don't send a half ass attempt. Tell him to come himself. At least then, there's a slight chance I will lose." _The dark energy began to spread, eradicating the wolves one by one until they ran._

Hades sighed loudly. "This is getting out of hand. At this rate, we will be eradicated. We will eradicate each other. It is time to call it." The night began to wail as Hades' voice carried along the Forests of the Menos, and above to the Plains of Hueco Mundo. "**Night of Lost Souls.**" From all corners of Hueco Mundo, Adjuchas gathered towards Hades. Whewn he deemed enough had come, he began to walk. Through the Menos Forest, to the Lost Caves of Time. Inside, he came to an ancient Gathering Pit, similar to the Mayan designs. "Welcome, my young Menos Children. I am Hades Quitacera, and I am offering you a chance at power. Power beyond a Vasto Lorde." A grin spread across the face of every being present.

One of the more intelligent ones came up to Hades. "How will we go about doing this? I did not think anything was stronger than a Vasto Lorde." Hades looked at the being with a smile. "I am. You will become like me, my children. An Arrancar, that is your destiny, should you pass the Trial of Redemption." The murmur amongst the beings silenced at the mention of the word Arrancar. "You… you are one of Grimmjow's men?" A being asked from the front row. Hades glared at him with his serpentine eyes, drawing the soul from his very body. The white husk of nothing fell to the floor as Hades drew his soul in. "No, I am not with Grimmjow. I am Hades Quintacera, the last of the living Self-Made Arrancar. The process to becoming one of us without that… thing Grimmjow has resides with me alone. If you wish it, I can tell you. But if you fail, I will do to you what I did to him."

"If you wish to back out, you are free to leave. But a single word of this meeting outside of this room will be your death. That is the power of Calling a Night of Lost Souls." Many backed away, leaving through the many doorways. Around two dozen remained of the hundred or so that were originally present. "Let us begin, then." Hades said as he placed an orb of his own Reiatsu into each of the Adjuchas' masks. The all froze solid. "Now, the Trial of Redemption begins. You will face your sins, not as a Hollow, but as a Human. You must come to terms with your Human side. That is our legacy." Hades sat upon the throne of stone in the centre of the gathering place, watching the new generation being born. "We hold the Law of Hueco Mundo in our hands. Therefore we must be just. If you cannot win this trial, you are not fit."

_Phase 9: The Calm of the Storm_

Kira sat up in his bed, awake for the first time since his 'ordeal'. Looking over him was the Captain Commander, sitting beside him was Karin, watching the old Shinigami suspiciously. Kira tightened his hand on hers to let her know he was awake. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genyruusei. I suspect this visit is not just to make sure I'm alright. It has to do with what just happened to me, doesn't it?" The old man looked up Kira, slowly nodding. "You succeeded in surviving Hollowfication. But, as we've witnessed with Kurosaki Ichigo, this is only the first trial you will face. If your resolve weakens, you will also. Therefore, we must make sure you are able to do your duty, no matter what." Suddenly, Yamamoto's Lieutenant appeared, his sword at Karin's throat. "If she were an enemy…" Yamamoto said as he surrounded Kira in a Hainawa rope. "Would you be able to kill her?" This question hit Kira. "I'm unsure, Captain-Commander…" Yamamoto looked upon Kira once more. "This is why I am here. To warn you. If your resolve breaks, you will be banished." He released the Hainawa as the Lieutenant moved away from Karin. "We need you, Desuka Kira. More than you could possibly imagine." A young female Shinigami walked in, holding an orb in each hand. "This is Yumeshi Hitomi. She has a very unique zanpak'to. It can see the future. In her left hand, she holds the Orb of Light. It shows the good outcomes of the events now unfolding. In her right, sits the Orb of Darkness. The bad outcome exists there."

Yamamoto's eyes rested on Kira's. "Both show you. You are the most important being right now." Kira's breathing became erratic as the revelation dawned. "I… I can't be that important, sir. I'm still a young man, barely out of adolescence." Yamamoto then did something that caught Kira by surprise. He smiled. "The Youth are more important to the future than anything, Kira. They shape the future when the old cannot. Be more proud of yourself, for you are the beacon of light for this world and the living one."

With that, the old leader left, Kira unable to decide how to feel. Karin stood and started walking out. "Karin, where are you going?" Kira asked. She turned and smiled at him. "You need some time to think. I'll let you do that. Ichi-nii wants to talk to me, too. Rukia is here." Kira wanted to ask her to stay, but he knew she was right. So much has happened that both needed to think and answer questions. Kira leaned back on his bed as his mind floated back into that world.

"Hello, Kira." Said an all too familiar voice. Kira's body spun around to look at his zanpak'tos spirit, Ketatamashii Kaze. Standing well over 7 feet tall, the being that looked like a humanoid bird smiled down at him with its toothless grin. Kira smiled. "I thought you were gone." The being laughed with joy. "I will not leave you. But I cannot interfere with him, it's one of the things our kind cannot do. But you beat him. As I thought you would." The bird-like hands fell on Kira's shoulder's as the being looked at him. "The world will not get easier, only harder. That is the way it goes when you grow. But you will survive, and I will _Always_ be by your side. Remember that." Kira smiled as he placed his hand on the semi-metallic claws on his shoulders. "Thank you, old friend." The world faded back into his room, his eyes staring out of the glass roof towards the night sky.

Standing from the side of his bed, Kira walked out of the room, towards the courtyard. There he heard the sounds of training. Walking over, he saw Karin and Ichigo sparring, with what looked like a strange form of Hakuda. "Hello, everyone." Sitting at the side of the courtyard was Rukia, talking to his youngest brother, Hitaro, and his older brother, Kenshi. Behind them stood Shinn, to Kira's surprise. Hitaro and Kenshi ran to Kira, hugging him tightly. Kenshi then grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. "Don't worry me like that. When I heard you were in a difficult situation, I came back." Kira smiled. "I'm fine now, Nii-san. I'll be fine. I'm a Desuka, being unkillable is in our blood, remember?"

Kenshi smiled widely. "That's right, Kira. Don't ever forget it!" Shinn approached Kira after that. "Is it true. What Rukia said, I mean?" Kira looked at him for a bit before realizing what he was asking. "Yes… I went through Hollowfication." Kenshi frowned and Shinn looked at him with concern. Not concern for himself, but honest concern for Kira, his friend. "I'll be fine, guys."

"Like hell you will!" Kira turned just in time to see his sister's hand whack him across the face. "That's the reason Dad left, remember?" Kira glared at his eldest sibling with hate. "He didn't leave because he wanted to. Staying here would have endangered us. But… you were always too pampered to notice." Hikari glared at him with malice. The odd one out, Desuka Hikari had gained their mothers hair and eyes. She had the same green eyes as Kira and Hitaro, but her silver hair looked completely out of place beside the three sets of blonde on the boys. "He left because he felt like it, Kira. Get that through your naïve skull!"

Kenshi grabbed Hikari and Karin, sensing the situation's course, grabbed Kira, just before both Kira and Hikari reached for their weapons. "Both of you, stop it!" Rukia and Ichigo both yelled. Hikari merely continued glaring, but Kira let his hands relax. "Onee-san, you are not worth my time. Karin, would you like me to spar with you a bit? I learn some human Hakuda moves from Kensei-taichou before." Karin smiled as they both walked out onto the courtyard. Shinn leaned back on one of the pillars holding the awning up at the edge of the courtyard, and Rukia sat beside Ichigo smiling at the two and Icihgo's slightly disapproving frown. Kenshi and Hitaro watched Kira and Karin flow in their fight, almost as if dancing with each other, while also keeping an eye on their sister, in case she tries something.

Neither of them expected a shock to the back. Suddenly, as both of them fell onto the ground numb, Hikari dashed towards Kira, her body flowing with lightning-like energy. As she approached him, she spoke to him. "Soifon-taichou taught me this one day. It's called Shunko, and I'm going to finally beat you with it." She said as she dashed at him. Karin stood in front of him, and kicked at Hikari with an impressive strike, but Hikari brushed it aside like nothing and pushed her out of the way. Kira's anger rose, and without even realizing what he was doing, donned the mask he had so recently acquired. Hikari gasped at the event, as she drove a kick which was blocked by Kira's sheer Reiatsu. "Onee-san. You just did something unforgivable…" Kira said in a metallic voice as his hand grabbed her leg, spinning his body and tossing her across the courtyard. She rose, staring at Kira with fright. "Mon… monster. You aren't a Shinigami, you're a monster." She said just before she Shunpoed out of the courtyard.

Kira's mask faded as his body fell limp on the ground. His two brothers ran to him, looking upon him carefully. "He's still Kira. That mask means nothing." Hitaro said to Kenshi, ensuring him. Kenshi nodded as he picked Kira's body up, and brought him into his room to rest. Karin stood beside Ichigo crying. "I just want to help him, Ichi-nii. He's got such a burden. So much more than he knows. But I'm… I'm not strong enough." Ichigo grabbed her hand and brought her to the yard before the gates to the manor. "I can give you the power, but it's dangerous. Are you willing?" Karin nodded.


End file.
